


Sex on the Beach

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Fishing, Jedi, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A master, an apprentice, a beach vacation, and some advice from a Calamarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of fluff and banter that's about 15 years old now. Originally archived at Master/Apprentice. Thanks to Amirin and Kass for long-ago encouragement.

"Never have sex on a beach unless you're a Calamarian."

Qui-Gon turned from the fishing net he was mending, surprised yet again by his padawan. Obi-Wan grinned at his master and tossed a strand of seaweed toward the net.

"Bant told me that once. We were eating together in a corner of the dining hall, talking about nothing, and she just said that, with no warning." The grin widened reminiscently. "I spat out the juice I was drinking all over her meal."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow fractionally. "Even after so many years together, padawan, your sense of humor sometimes eludes me." The master turned his attention again to the nearly-mended fishing net, but that eyebrow was still raised, and the corner of his mouth was twitching slightly.

"So do Calamarians have sex on the beach?" Qui-Gon said, when he was sure Obi-Wan must be thinking of something else.

The younger man jumped, scowled momentarily, then flashed his master another quick grin. "Actually they don't. They have to mate and spawn in the fresh headwaters of a river. There are only six or eight places on the whole planet where that's possible, and they're considered sacred--"

"Obi-Wan, that is more than I ever wanted to know about Calamarian sexuality."

"It gets better, master."

"No." Qui-Gon got up, the net dangling from his hands, and strode into the water. Obi-Wan took advantage of the moment to admire his master, stripped to the waist and turning bronze in the sun, his plaited hair swinging between his shoulderblades as he cast the net into the waters with a strong, sweeping motion that flexed his whole upper body. For the first time he approved his master's choice of "roughing it" on this empty little planet for their much-needed vacation, a planet so small it didn't even have a proper name, only a catalogue designation of THX-1138. It was quiet and peaceful, no people, no large predators, and the view was indeed very, very nice.

Qui-Gon stood with hands on hips, poised against the rushing and retreating of the waves, broadcasting a gentle fish-come-here message into the Force. I'd come to him, Obi-Wan thought, studying the minute flexions of the man's sculpted calves and thighs as he kept his balance against the flow of the water. Pity I'm not a fish.

It wasn't long before Qui-Gon's efforts paid off, and Obi-Wan set to building a fire while his master cleaned the fish and bivalves he had caught. The older man whistled between his teeth as he worked over the fish with a small curved knife with a seashell blade. Obi-Wan chewed on a blade of grass from the dunes behind them.

"Being by the ocean, any ocean, always makes me think of Bant," Obi-Wan remarked. The fire was gaining strength, with handfuls of dune grass and a little encouragement from the Force. "I haven't seen her in--what, it's been almost a year. We've had so many missions, and when we were back home, she was off with her master...."

"You think of the Temple as home?" Qui-Gon interjected. A typically oblique and apparently tangential question from the master teacher.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Obi-Wan shifted the grass stem around in his mouth. Qui-Gon tore his eyes away from the younger man's mobile lips.

"I suppose I don't." Qui-Gon began threading the raw, cleaned fish onto improvised wooden skewers. "I'm not sure there's any place I think of as home."

"You've been on the go for years, master, since before you took me as apprentice, and we've never spent much time on Coruscant. I guess it's harder for you to remember being there as a child than it is for me."

Qui-Gon smoothed away the frown that came with being reminded of his advanced years. "I wasn't there very often. Yoda was my master, remember, and we spent much of our time on Dagobah."

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "Well, I can understand how you wouldn't think of that swamp as home!"

The younger man got up and headed back up the dunes for more twigs, brush, and other materials to add to the fire. Qui-Gon found himself watching the younger man's agile glide, evolved to match his own longer step, and the hint of firm gluteus muscle that rounded the loose tunic.... He put away those thoughts, or tried to, and concentrated on skewering the fish and not his own hand.

The fire was a bit smoky, even with the added fuel, but that would probably just help to season the fish. Qui-Gon scratched at his beard. "You and Bant were never... sexually intimate, were you?"

That question earned him another raucous laugh from his padawan. "Oh, Force, no! Apart from the, uh, physiological problems--" Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled meaningfully-- "we had _no_ feelings of that sort about one another. More like sibs, I guess. I've always been able to cry on Bant's shoulder when some beautiful lover broke my heart--her shoulder's already damp." He picked up one of the bivalves Qui-Gon had caught and looked at it quizzically, turning it over in his hand.

Qui-Gon took the mussel from his padawan, prised it open with the shell-bladed knife, and slurped it down, raw. Obi-Wan gave him a horrified expression and moved a few inches away with exaggerated care.

"And how many beautiful lovers have broken your heart?" Qui-Gon tried to ask this question lightly, even teasingly, but instead the younger man frowned at him.

"Has the sun gotten into your head today, master? You're not usually so... inquisitive, especially about my love life." Obi-Wan bit his lip as the older man slurped another bivalve. It was disgusting, but it was... rather erotic at the same time.

"It's nothing, padawan. We're on vacation, we're relaxed, I thought we could be... less formal with each other."

"Well, we certainly are that." Obi-Wan poked at the fish, sizzling on its skewers on a rack over the smoky flames. "You in your underwear, and me without any--"

Obi-Wan broke off at his master's startled glance. He tugged down the old and rather outgrown tunic that was all he wore and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Suddenly Qui-Gon laughed--an unexpectedly large and joyous sound. His head tipped back, his shoulders shook, his whole body rocked with the joy of it. "Obi-Wan, let us stop playing games. We don't have to be diplomatic any more--we're on vacation, remember? I've been watching you just as you've been watching me: Haven't you been thinking of making love?"

"Making love?" Obi-Wan winced at the squeak that came out and cleared his throat. "Here? now?"

"Here and now. With me." Qui-Gon, smiling, put down the knife and the last emptied shell and wiped his hands on a bit of rag that once had been a master's sash.

Obi-Wan squirmed a bit and made sure his tunic was pulled down just another inch or so. "I guess."

"You guess." The master's smile widened. "Let me see if I can help you clarify the issue."

Qui-Gon's breath smelled fishy and his lips were a bit slippery with the juice of raw bivalve, but it really didn't matter. What mattered were the large hands gently cupping Obi-Wan's face, the brush of mustache and beard, and the warmth of Qui-Gon's tongue seeking Obi-Wan's and coaxing it to dance. By the time the kiss was over, Obi-Wan had decided that keeping the tunic on was really a waste of effort. He stripped it off and tossed it aside with abandon.

Qui-Gon brushed his fingers down the younger man's chest. "You're going to burn if you go about naked, you're so fair."

"Not if you're on top of me," Obi-Wan pointed out, and suited actions to words.

They lay there kissing for a long while, while the fish sizzled and hissed over the smoky flames. It didn't matter. They were hungrier for kisses than for fish, all of a sudden. Presently, however, Obi-Wan came to realize the wisdom of his old friend's  
words.

"Master--Qui--" he tore his lips reluctantly away. "We have to stop."

"Why, my own?" Qui-Gon brushed back the slender padawan braid, the spiky bangs.

"Because I've got sand up my arse."

Qui-Gon laughed so hard at this that Obi-Wan actually had to levitate the man off of him with the Force.

They retrieved the fish, put out the fire, and sprinted up over the dunes to the hut with haste unbecoming a Jedi master and his padawan, even on vacation. Obi-Wan detoured down to the water's edge to rinse the sand out of some sensitive areas. Qui-Gon kept chuckling until Obi-Wan threatened him with the skewered fish and muttered references to primitive tribes who decorated their genitalia with piercings.

Somehow the fish got eaten, if not noticed, and then they were rolling around on the floor of the hut, with layers of bedding and old clothes between their skin and the reed-strewn dirt, sharing fish-flavored kisses and taking turns readjusting one another's position with the help of the Force.

"Obi-Wan, why do you keep rolling us over with levitation so that you're on top?"

"Because I can't breathe very well when I'm underneath and you're lying on my chest kissing me."

"I thought you were using me for a sunblock--"

"We're indoors now--"

Kissing evolved into groping, and Obi-Wan considered he got the better of that deal, since there was a good deal more of his master to grope than of himself. He made quite a satisfactory exploration of hair (unbraiding it), chest (kissing it), legs (tickling them), and penis (stroking it), in all of which attributes his master's endowments exceeded his own.

"Obi-Wan, hold _still_!"

And the master flipped the apprentice on his back and pinned him there, using the Force, while going down on the younger man and demonstrating his faith in Master Yoda's dictum, "Size matters not."

Obi-Wan came with a startled shriek and discovering that orgasms could be intensified by being immobilized, a fact which he filed away for future reference.

"Bloody hells, you could have warned me you were going to do that."

Qui-Gon licked his lips smugly. "You'll recover. You're half my age. And you've gotten over all those broken hearts, so you'll get over losing an erection."

"I didn't 'lose an erection'. You sucked my brains out through--"

"Such language," and Qui-Gon smothered any further protests with a kiss.

"There weren't really that many broken hearts, master," Obi-Wan confessed, pulling the older man's hair down toward his face. "Mostly I was complaining to Bant about how much I was in love with you."

"The soul of discretion," Qui-Gon murmured. "She never let it slip...."

"Speaking of slipping, just what do you propose to use?"

Qui-Gon held out his hand and then displayed the bottle of sunscreen which had obligingly leaped into it.

"Are you sure, master?"

"I've read the label. It's quite harmless."

"You probably brought it along with that in mind--lecherous old man--"

"Obi-Wan, I am shocked, _shocked_ that you should think such a thing of me." He paused, one finger buried up to the knuckle in the younger man's body. "How does that feel?"

"Less talk, more sunscreen, master."

Presently they were spooned up neatly together, Obi-Wan's hands and feet braced against the wall while Qui-Gon made slow, easy thrusts. Obi-Wan panted and Qui-Gon crooned in his ear.

"Master... Qui-Gon... oh, master...."

"Obi-Wan... my beloved... oh, yes...."

Neither of them noticed that the wattle-and-daub wall of the hut was shaking in time with Qui-Gon's thrusts--increasingly intense thrusts that pushed his lighter-weight lover closer and closer to the wall.

"Oh, Obi-Wan--"

"Master--MASTER!!"

Having the hut collapse around them did not precisely interrupt their mutual achievement of orgasm, but it didn't enhance the experience, either. Both men lay still under the broken pieces of the roof for a little while.

"I am _so_ grateful the Council doesn't require reports of one's vacation."

"As am I, Obi-Wan. As am I."


End file.
